


Golden Rule and Video Games

by Diary



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Atheist Character, Atheist Toad (X-Men), Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Catholic Character, Catholic Kurt Wagner, Conversations, Gay Kurt Wagner, Gay Male Character, Gen, Male Friendship, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Sexuality Crisis, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Toad talk about religion, homosexuality, and their respective approaches to life. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Rule and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men Evolution.

Kurt pokes Toad.

Looking away from the screen, Toad sighs at the expression on Kurt’s face. Pausing the video game, he says, “Lay it on me, fuzzball.”

“I know, you don’t believe in God, but you believe in sin, ja? Right and wrong? If you were- something bad, if you were doing something bad-”

“I’mma stop ya right there, blue. I lie, steal, an’ cheat. Aint no secret, is it? So, you wanna go that way, I’m not ‘actly the best person to talk to, right? If this is about you possibly being gay, ya know that I’m still not the right person.”

“I’m me, dawg. I lie, steal, and cheat. I like playing video games wit’ you, but it comes to down to us really havin’ to fight, I’ll do it to win. We’re both mutants, and sorry if this is a low blow, but I find it funny how you’re proud of that, say, no, God made me this way, but it’s different with the other. Really believe gay people can turn straight, yo?”

After a moment, Kurt quietly answers, “I believe how a person uses their powers is what’s important, not the fact they have them. Homosexuality is- I know that I could poof into a bank vault and steal money. I’ve never been tempted. People who are homosexual, they’re tempted to act on such urges much more strongly than I’ve ever been tempted to do bad things with my powers.”

“Uh-huh,” Toad drawls. “Dawg, it ain’t no secret I can come on strong, but when it comes to actually trying to kiss or touch, I mean, touch in a wouldn’t touch anyone that way way, I don’t. Way I see it, you’re even more of a gentlemen than me. Ain’t nothing wrong with liking someone, wanting to touch them, all that, long as you don’t without them being okay with it.”

“Er-” Kurt hesitates.

“Bring up people who hurt kids, and I’m hurting you, fuzzy,” Toad warns.

“Okay.”

Toad rolls his eyes. “I guess some people are just evil. Way I see it, ya don’t like something ‘bout yourself and can change it, then, change it. If you can’t change it, even the evil ones, what’s the point beating yourself up over it? Pro’ly everyone else will already. Proud to be mutant, fuzzy. Maybe I ain’t exactly proud of some of the choices I made, but screw the world. Lots of people woulda done worse, and the ones who really would have never stooped so low, I guarantee they’d likely be dead quick. I ain’t. I’m still here, playin’ video games and listening to ya have an identity crisis.”

Taking a long breath, Kurt looks softly at Toad. “Thank you. For always talking to me about this, for never making me feel bad.”

“Ya do that enough on your own,” Toad points out.

“But even if I didn’t, you wouldn’t.”

“’Course not, blue. Ya ready ta go back to getting your butt kicked?”

“Almost,” Kurt says. “Um, the way you treat, and the way I treat people- that has to do with our religious differences, doesn’t it?”

“Guess so.” Toad shrugs. “Ya usually treat people better than I do. But not trying to start nothing, I take people like they are, I don’t treat people how some bully mutant in the sky supposably wants me to. You usually take people like they are, too, but when it comes to you- I’m glad ya don’t follow that, ‘love your neighbours like you love yourself’. You’d be even worse than me and the rest of the Brotherhood combined.”

“The Golden rule, there are different translations, but it’s more about treating people how you’d like them to treat you than-”

“What’s the point of treating other people right if ya don’t treat yourself right? Won’t go so far as people are right ta go after ya jus’ because ya don’t like yourself, but-” He shrugs, again.

“Let’s go back to playing,” Kurt suggests.

“Good wit’ me.”


End file.
